Community
NOTE: This post no longer has much connection to the community. Gamethrower Nation has officially disbanded, the Subreddit has gone to waste, the main way of communication is their Discord server, and Tobey Osborne has made a reappearance and is scheduled to update the game within a few months. The community surrounding Mafia Mystery is very controversial at present times. The main source of global communications for the app is their official Subreddit, Mafia Mystery, in which there are mostly role suggestions put forth by players. Other aspects, though, are not so straightforward. Role Suggestions Mostly through the official Mafia Mystery Subreddit, players suggest new roles to be added to the game. There are hundreds of suggestions, with an average of two new ideas each day. These are commented upon by the rest of the community with opinions. Feel free to leave role suggestions in the comments of this page or this Wiki's talk page! They may just be accepted and added into the game. Gamethrower Nation Another large aspect of the recent Mafia Mystery community is a group of "gamethrowers" called the Gamethrower Nation. Gamethrowers are players that intentionally lose for their faction to end and, hypothetically, ruin the game. The most common way for a player to do this is by rolepicking a Mafia role and then using the faction's ability to see other Mafia. The player then posts a list of all the Mafia in the town hall chat room, usually on Day 1. While there has always been the occasional gamethrower in Mafia Mystery, recently they have developed a small organised group of themselves called the Gamethrower Nation. The Nation advertises on the official Mafia Mystery Subreddit as well as in the game itself (after they gamethrow). The franchise has developed their own Subreddit as well as their own Discord group and Instagram account. Known Leader: lichessye Known members (fake accounts) of the Gamethrower Nation are as follows: * coolcallz series * ouik series * (etc.) * Impersonators of popular groups Many people in the community attempt to fight back to the Gamethrower Nation by rallying interest in games or the Subreddit directed against the Nation. However, the Gamethrower Nation grows increasingly larger all the time. Many players have abandoned the game because of the Nation and the fact that the community is helpless against them without advanced UI tools. Recently the Gamethrowing Nation has been severely crippled because the players are starting to get used to GTN's tactics. Theories about Toast Mobile Many players have given up on the Toast Mobile development team, or "Toast," in terms of Mafia Mystery. Players are especially frustrated with the main developer and owner of Toast Mobile, Tobey Osborne, saying that he has lost sight of their beautiful community and has abandoned them. While their claims have ground, it is unclear whether the creators really have given up on the game. "They've given up." There are many reasons to believe that Toast Mobile has indeed left the picture. For once, Gamethrower Nation is as strong as ever. Because of their exploitation in terms of having multiple accounts, they all but bypass any bans given by the Mafia Cleaners. The solution would be to ban the Nation's IP addresses, which only the developing team can do. Players are also worried about the frequency and impact of the game's updates. Toast Mobile is the party responsible for releasing updates to the game. However, the community has noticed that recent updates lack an immediate impact on the game and are less frequent. The last update in mid-May of 2018 simply removed passwords altogether, limiting each device to one account. However, the Gamethrower Nation has found a way around that and Toast has given no mention to it. "They're still here." While there is much opposition to this claim, it is entirely possible that Toast Mobile is still active in the Mafia Mystery community. The recent update to Mafia Mystery was an attempt to combat players bypassing bans, which indirectly targets gamethrowers.